Out if the Ordinary
by bJThomas
Summary: An actress that is in a small town for six months filming finds out all little towns have their secrets. Sakura/ Gaara. AU. ooc-ness READ AND REVIEW please and thank you!rated t for some parts this might change.


**Out of the Ordinary**

The crash of the seas waves on rock made her feel uneasy. The sand moved under her feet like it was a thrashing monster. The angels from above made its peace by screaming out in the wind that flowed by her ears.

The unstable water move back and forth splashing her cold face. Her hair whipped onto her frozen features. She began to raise her hands to the heavens. She fell to her knees and screamed out "To the ends of the earth we said and look where we are now"

She took a short pause and continued "You said you would love me till death do us part, But do you still love me, Death now separates us!" she then fell to the sand and crumpled under her own weight. Tears adorned her eyes she had given in to the madness that was sure to come with the death of her love.

Now, her soul gone with the love she lost. Tattered cloths and worn out eyes. She is nothing but unsure, what to do now. She's needs to get away but to where and how long. Breathing out uneasily she stands and almost tumbles over.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why? Did you leave me alone?" Tears pouring out of her eyes. "I loved you, wasn't that enough?" she stared into the heavens trying to get an answer. That never came as she finally hit the ground with total defeat. Maybe never to be woken again.

------------

"Cut! That's a wrap!" Yelled a man with a director's hat. "Great Job! Sakura I loved it!" he spoke to the girl just coming off set.

"Thanks, it is one of my favorite parts of the movie." the pink hair girl replied. "I'm so glad I got to be the lead."

"Well you deserved it!" the director told her.

"Thank you, I heading out for a quick bite is it okay?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah just make sure your back by two." he stated as a guy ran up to him talking about the set.

---Sakura's POV---

I walked to my new Lamborghini and revved the engine. The car sped off to a nearby cafe. Stopping in front I went in and sat at a table for two. A waiter came to the table he was dressed in all black and had red hair. His face held thick black lines around his eyes, within his eyes was sea foam green.

He was very nice to look at. I turned my head to the door as I hear laughing and talking come in. It looked like a group of girls, they really did not dress appropriate to be at a cafe. But I could not say anything about it too much because I was wearing a low cut white sun dress and a black sweater that I had in my car.

I returned my attention to the waiter but he was preoccupied by glaring at the girls. I cleared my throat to get his awareness. "Sorry, I have to take care of something." he said and walk toward to group of girls.

I only heard some of the yelling that my waiter was conveying to the group of girls. Like ' Weren't you all told to stay away from here when I'm working!' at that point I tuned it out and went to read my menu.

I found a delicious looking Ice cream sundae. I had vanilla ice cream and chocolate fudge. My waiter finally came back after all the girls had left.

"May I help you?" He asked with no emotion.

"Yeah, Can I have this sundae?" I pointed to the one I wanted. He nodded and walked off.

The waiter came back with the sundae. It was huge! I could not wait to eat it I was not nutritious but who cares I was starving. Not really but I didn't eat breakfast so I was very hungry.

He looked at me then the raging girls outside. I wanted to be nice and distract him from the girls outside so I decided to introduce myself.

"I don't believe I got your name." I said.

"Gaara" He said.

"Sakura." I said and smiled "Thanks for the sundae."

"You're Welcome." He said out flat

He had a frown glued to his lips. I had to get him not to frown it was annoying.

"So do you like this job?" I asked

He did not say anything just started to glare at me. I jumped in my skin a little at the face he gave me.

"Um sorry I was just trying to be nice." I was a little irked.

"Well it's not working." He said.

"Ok…, well I have to get back to the set shortly so could you maybe like put this in a container."

"Sure." he took the sundae and walked away.

Well I was sitting there waiting I felt eyes on the back of me; I turned to see some guy looking at me.

He then walked up to me and said, "You're Sakura right?"

"Yes that's me, who are you?" I questioned.

"I am your biggest fan, Can I have your autograph?" he said excitedly.

"Sure where?" I asked, he started to take off his shirt

"Right here," he pointed to his left peck.

"Ok I don't have anything to sign it with, um hold on." I told him. I saw the waiter coming back with my container.

"Hey, Gaara; Um do you have anything I can sign this man with?" I asked straight up.

"Yeah here." He handed me a black marker.

I signed the man and he put his shirt on and walked out of the café.

"Here" I gave Gaara back his marker "Sorry that was weird. Thanks for the Marker, can I have the bill please."

"Yeah, here you go." He glared out the window.

The bill was $4.50 I laid down a twenty on the table. "Keep the change it seems like you need it on this bad day you're having." I said and began to walk away, only to feel eyes on me.

I got in my car and felt a lot of eyes on me then. The girls that Gaara had yelled at we're all looking at me.

"YEAH?" I yelled over the radio.

They all blinked, as I revved the engine and sped away from that little café.

* * *

so, another story..., well let just say i found this in my old old files and liked it so here is the first installment of Out of the Ordinary

Thanks REVIEW PLEASE

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO--if i did the series would never end


End file.
